Forum:Common Poll problem on this wikia
As we see on many forums,Admins conduct votes and they are usually very disorganised and it's super hard to make out the results...so we can use this forum to discuss a possible solution. I always make sure of these things when I spot an active poll: *The options must be bulleted. *Sub options must be bulleted and indented inside the main option. *The votes itself must be numbered(this is something obvious). *The votes should be indented inside the option. Example Poll *'Option 1' **'Sub Option1' :::#Vote1 :::#Vote2 *'Sub Option2' :::# *'Sub Option3' :::# *'Option 2' **'Sub Option1' :::#Vote 1 *'Sub Option2' :::#Vote1 *'Option 3' **'Sub Option1' :::# *'Sub Option2' :::# So yeah..this looks more organised eh? Possible solution: We can create a template "poll" that admins use and just fill up the options:) The template can contain something like parameteres that have 15-20 options and 10-15 sub options for each...but voting might be a problem if I design the template so if anyone has a solution,they are free to express here. :: Discussion Nice idea, but I'm against this. I had no problem organizing polls so far, you offer a first model and the community discusses improvements and voting options after. The community shapes the poll on a case-by-case basis = perfect.-- 12:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) "the community discusses improvements and voting options after"--the admins use the "poll" template only after the discussions:)-- I don't need a template and especially no admin to organize a poll. If that helps some, alright, but I see no need for it. 12:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) especially no admin to organize a poll??Only they can organise official polls(In my opinion,sorry Jinbe):) Ehm, no? 16:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) @zoro: The community decides things around here. Not the admins. If the community wants to create a poll about something we damn well can, it it pleases the admins or not. 16:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Lemme be clear:admins conduct the official polls that changes the wikia's policy(yeah we decide em)....if things were your way..I'll create a poll(example:regarding DF color schemes)..my opinion looses..I'll get MJ to create a new poll(you cant do a thing about that can ya?)..I loose again?I'll get Rici to create another one...I win?Jinbe creates a new one...............................blah....come-on,admins must conduct polls(on our wish ofcourse:)) : : First of all, there are some threads were admins creating the votes would be quite detrimental (i.e. the "appointing new admins without prior discussion thread), second of all, this is a community run site. If 5 users want to create the same poll, they can, it's up to the community to decide whether or not to vote on it. If one, or several, of the polls get a large number of votes, than that means that it is obviously an issue that concerns the community as a whole. : Also, thankfully, we haven't had this problem as of yet, but I've been a part of some online communities, where the admins went "powercrazy" and had to be removed by the community. If you take away the innate right of editors to create a poll, you prevent any kind of measurements against something like this possibly happening here. 10:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: What do you mean by the right to create the vote...and what's the 5 users stuff?...if you want to create a poll on the policy of the wikia ,ask the admin and they do it for you,else everyone goes on creating a poll after poll on the same topic..and besides create a new forum on this if you wisht to continue this topic as I created this forum for a different reason:)